Walk like an Egyptian
by omg kairi
Summary: [ AU - YamixYuugi ] Yuugi, Prince and Heir to the throne, isn't exactly King material. And thanks to a suggestion from his half-sister Mai, The Pharaoh's son is going to be the one to whip him into shape. And neither of them are happy about it. YAOI!


Kairi here!  
  
The summary was a bit short so here's a little something else.  
  
Yuugi is the Prince of a small country, and heir to the throne. Yet, he's not into beatings, or taking advantage of servants. But the Pharaoh's son, Prince Atemu is, and he's been brought to their Kingsom to teach Yuugi how to act just like him. But past differences are getting in the way, and Yuugi isn't about to listen to a word he says. But when his half-sister Mai shows the real reason she suggested that atemu be brought here, Yuugi begins to feel a little jealous...  
  
Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!

* * *

Evil Teachings!

Chpater 1 -

I am King!!

* * *

"...And when I die you're going to have to take over the throne. You **are** after all the oldest of all of your brothers. You **really** need to start acting more your age, and more like a...."  
  
It was the same speech 15-year-old Yuugi had heard _many_ times.  
  
Because he was the Prince, heir to the throne, his father's favorite son...  
  
But still, he lacked the thing the made a King, well, A King.  
  
He was still so young, and not only that, he had a tendency to act half his age, not to mention he was very feminine, often being confused as the Princess. Though he looked NOTHING like her.  
  
"...Man. Yuugi are you listening to me?"  
  
Yuugi sighed, 'Of course I am, I always listen, _otherwise_ how would I have memorized this speech?".  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
The older man nodded at him, running his hand through his hair, sometimes it was so hard to be a Father! You have to teach your oldest son how to be a ruler, and it doesn't help when he refuses to be anything but childish! Of course then again, he was the same way when he was younger, which is why he favored Yuugi. He leaned back into his chair suddenly remembering that he was supposed to punish the prisoners today, his least favorite job, but if he didn't everyone in the country would see that he was weak and take over.

And then it would be **total** Anarchy, and not to mention what they would so to his family!  
  
He groaned, he was so tired,  
  
'But that was why I had children!'  
  
He grinned widely and touched Yuugi's shoulder lightly, pulling him out of his in-mind ranting. "Son, will you do me a favor?"  
  
Yuugi looked up at his father and threw him a surprised look, he was asking _him_, little Yuugi, to do something for _him_!!  
  
This was the best moment of his life, he smiled up the old man happily, "Of course, anything father!"  
  
Almost anything...  
  
"Will you go punish the prisoners?"  
  
"What!?! Father, that's...that's...Horrible!" Yuugi gasped, shaking his head. He wasn't even aware that his Father had prisoners, much less beat them. And to think he would even ask Yuugi to do **such a thing**!  
  
His father stood up, "Yuugi, how dare you speak back to me!? You will do as I say, you are the Prince, I am not only your Father but the King!"  
  
Yuugi glared at his father and turned on his heel, there was no way he could change his mind. He knew for a fact his Father wouldn't hurt him in anyway.  
  
And that was a fact, with a sigh the King slumped back into his chair, placing his head in his hands.  
  
"King, is there a problem?" The old man looked over to see Mai, the Princess and Yuugi's half sister.  
  
He nodded slightly sparing his daughter a glance, if only she had been a boy...  
  
"Would it be Young Yuugi?"  
  
"He refuses to punish the prisoners..What will I do with him..."  
  
"Punish him."  
  
"What?!"  
  
The King gave Mai a surprised look, and she just laughed, despite what everyone thought.  
  
The rumor of the town.  
  
She was not a vicous, evil, stepsister. she loved Yuugi and the rest of her family with all her heart, it was just that, sometimes, she became a bit.._Distracted_.  
  
"I don't mean hurt him or anything! Just...Well, have someone teach him how to be more..Manly..."  
  
The first person to pop into The King's head was Jounouchi, Yuugi's best friend and one ofthe head servants of the Castle. Or even Honda! They both agreed that Yuugi needed to act more manly, mostly because Jou found himself crushing on the boy. The King choose to ignore that little fact.  
  
"Someone who can relate to him, another Prince, perhaps." Mai suggested, it was obvious she had someone in mind.  
  
"Mai..What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, Father...You know your friend? That..Pharaoh..."  
  
"Yes, yes, go on..." The Pharaoh was very old, much older then himself, there was no way he could teach Yuugi...  
  
"He's pretty scary, if you ask me, but I'd say he's like a puppy compared to that son of his."  
  
The King's eyes widened, it was true, that boy had come to visit the Kingdom with his father about 6 years back. It wasn't a pleasant visit, that evil boy had been the only one to ever make Yuugi extremely angry. And it was something the King preferred never to see again, though...It was for the good of the Kingdom, and for Yuugi's future. Not only that, but the Boy's might be able to learn to get along better, that would subtract the risk of war between their countries later on....  
  
"So what little Yuugi needs is someone to teach him how to be more King like, someone who doesn't give whipping someone a second thought."  
  
The King frowned, swallowing lightly,

"Someone like Prince Atemu..."

* * *

Sorry it was so short, the other chapters will be much longer I promise! I just wanted to introduce the problem and stuff, after this it'll be more story.  
  
So Review!!  
  
Kairi 


End file.
